Cameras and other imaging devices have significantly reduced in size making them lighter, more compact and easier to store and carry. As a result, recording everyday activities of people has grown exponentially so that they are now a major factor in such diverse activities as regime change, law enforcement and recreational activities.
As a result of this expanded interest, it is now desirable to find a means for mounting a camera or other mobile media device so that it might take photographs or video on a hands-free basis.